


Introduzione a Questo Nostro Mondo

by WandererS



Series: Questo Nostro Mondo [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Angst, Canon Era, Daemons, Gen, His Dark Materials Inspired
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererS/pseuds/WandererS
Summary: “Un altro te potrebbe persino abitare qui, in mezzo a noi. E avere un daimon.”Introduzione ad una raccolta di one-shot Daimon!AU, ispirate quindi all'universo creato da Philip Pullman nella trilogia Queste Oscure Materie.Ogni storia della serie è a sè stante e autoconclusiva, e può essere letta indipendentemente dalle altre, ma consiglierei di leggere comunque questa Introduzione per avere più chiara l'ambientazione e il tipo di fanfiction (la cui natura di AU causa alcuni elementi 'What if?').Le storie per ora sono solo due: "Accenti d'amore per le donne cadute", incentrata su Fantine, e "Il rosso e il nero", su Enjolras e Grantaire.





	Introduzione a Questo Nostro Mondo

 

 

 

 

 

 

Questo nostro mondo, a prima vista, non è molto diverso da quello in cui vivi. Gli stessi paesaggi, le stesse città, le stesse specie di animali.

Anche la sua storia e le persone che lo abitano sono praticamente le stesse.

I nostri due mondi vivono come su binari paralleli, attraversano eventi simili e arrivano a lambirsi, senza entrare mai in contatto. Convivono persino nello stesso luogo: con ogni tuo più piccolo movimento, senza neppure rendertene conto, tu sfiori il mio mondo, e migliaia di altri.

E tutti i mondi esistenti nell'universo sono strettamente interconnessi, attraversati da invisibili correnti, intimamente legati, alcuni più di altri.

In questo momento, tu hai preso una decisione, stai compiendo un'azione ben precisa, ma avresti potuto fare un'altra scelta, e quella diversa possibilità, impalpabile e ormai per te già dissolta in pochi istanti, si è concretizzata in un altro mondo, diverso dal tuo solo per questo minuscolo dettaglio, e un altro te vive ora in quell'altro mondo, che si evolverà in un percorso indipendente ma strettamente connesso a quello del tuo. E lo stesso è accaduto miliardi di volte fin dalla creazione dell'universo, portando alla formazione di altrettanti mondi distinti, alcuni molto diversi da quello che tu conosci. E in alcuni di essi un altro te potrebbe vivere la sua vita, ignaro dell'esistenza tua e del tuo mondo.

Un altro te potrebbe persino abitare qui, in mezzo a noi. E avere un daimon.

Perché è questo che ci differenzia da voi, nonostante le profonde affinità: fin da quando il primo uomo è apparso su questa nostra terra, accanto a lui c'era il suo daimon. E così è sempre stato da quel momento in avanti: ogni persona nel nostro mondo ha un compagno per la vita, inseparabile e insostituibile.

Il legame tra un umano e il suo daimon... è una cosa impossibile da spiegare, deve essere sentito nel proprio cuore. È come se un pezzo di sé fosse al di fuori del proprio corpo fisico, ma ancora intimamente connesso con il suo spirito. Ognuno di noi è un'unica anima inseparabile ma divisa in due corpi, che pur avendo un proprio nome e una propria coscienza si completano a formare un unico essere. Nessuno nel nostro mondo è mai completamente solo.

E, poiché in ognuno di noi convivono una natura femminile e una natura maschile, generalmente il daimon è del sesso opposto al proprio, anche se esistono delle eccezioni, forse dettate dal caso, forse da una particolare caratteristica di quelle anime.

Ciascun daimon può parlare e muoversi, anche se non può allontanarsi troppo dal suo umano senza tendere la connessione che li lega fino al punto di rottura, né è consentito ad alcuno toccarlo: sarebbe un contatto troppo intimo e profondo per chiunque non sia l'altra metà della propria anima. Ha infatti un corpo fisico, pur se fluido, che cambia forma durante l'infanzia e infine assume l'aspetto dell'animale che riflette la più intima natura della sua anima. Questa profonda consapevolezza di sé stessi e conoscenza del proprio animo è una delle conquiste fondamentali del passaggio alla maturità per tutti noi, e, anche se da bambino chiunque ha desiderato che il suo daimon potesse continuare a cambiare forma per sempre, alla soglia dell'adolescenza tutti cominciano a desiderare una certa stabilità e comprendono la propria natura, accettando l'aspetto definitivo del loro daimon e gioendone.

Solo la morte può spezzare questo legame, e il daimon si dissolve nell'aria come nebbia.

E lo stesso mondo della morte è uno tra le migliaia di altri, oscuro e angoscioso, sorvegliato da orribili arpie che accettano di condurre le anime attraverso le tenebre solo in cambio delle loro storie, saziandosi di avventure che loro stesse non potrebbero mai vivere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
